


Late Nights and Hot Chocolate

by thespookiestparker



Series: Marvel Fluff [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers has nightmares, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespookiestparker/pseuds/thespookiestparker
Summary: Tony's nightly routine for Steve's nightmares





	Late Nights and Hot Chocolate

When Steve had nightmares, it began with him shivering almost violently until his body started stiffening and his breathing nearly stopped. Even if Tony was asleep he would notice the difference and wake up when it happened, sitting up in their bed and shaking Steve’s shoulder gently. 

Tony was as careful as he could be because if he shifted him too much, he could harm Steve more than help him which was the last thing he wanted. 

Tonight had him moving around particularly violently so seeing Steve’s baby blues flutter open, Tony breathed a sigh of relief and kissed his forehead sweetly. 

“Stevie..? You with me, sweetheart?” he murmured, pushing Steve’s bangs away from his eyes as his husband started to focus on him. 

“That’s my man, c’mere. It’s okay, you’re alright. It was just a dream.” Tony continued, repositioning carefully so that Steve’s head ended up on his chest. 

He could feel Steve’s entire body trembling as he held him, running his hand through the blond’s hair and murmuring sweet nothings. 

That didn’t seem to work as well as he’d hoped, though, with Steve’s eyes still glassy and his breathing still erratic. 

“I’ll be back in one second, okay, baby? I’m gonna bring you something warm from the kitchen to help calm you down, okay?” Tony tried but Steve shook his head with a sharp whimper, which stopped the man in his tracks. 

In his half asleep state, Tony had forgotten how clingy Steve could be after particularly disorienting dreams, so he took Steve’s hand and helped him up to shuffle down to the kitchen with him. 

“do you want hot chocolate or warm milk?” Tony whispered,his arm around his man’s neck since he was basically attached to Tony already, not unlike an octopus. 

The response he got was a mumble that sounded something like “chocolate please”, so he figured hot chocolate was a safe bet. 

Once Steve was back in bed, Tony handed him the mug and let his husband snuggle back into his side. 

After the drink was gone, poor Steve was still awake so he resorted to the last thing he could think of, humming softly and hugging him close to his body. 

Steve was grounded by the vibrations against his face, nuzzling into Tony’s shirt approvingly. It didn’t take him long to doze off again after that, settled against his husband’s side. 

“Did that help?” he whispered, although he got no answer.

“Steve?” he called again, looking down to find that the man in question was peacefully resting with his head tucked into the crook of Tony’s neck. 

“sweet dreams, Capsicle,” he sighed contentedly, pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek and closing his eyes


End file.
